Choices and War
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: When tragedy strikes Phineas and Candace, and secrets are revealed, who will partner up? Who can anyone trust anymore, and who is this girl that claims to be Isabella's sister? Nothing is safe anymore. Read to follow the struggles Phineas and Ferb face while trying to protect the ones they love from the creatures hiding in the dark, knowing that not everyone will get out alive.
1. We're Being Followed

**Hi all**

**I'm back! I wrote this a long time ago, then decided to re-write it. I haven't had a lot of time, and these first few chapters (until chapter 4) were all done months ago. However it will be picked up and continued whenever I have the chance.**

**To get this out of the way:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, however I do own the plot**

**Pairings: Phineas/Ferb, Linda/Lawrence, other couples will be added as they become involved in the plot**

**WARNING: This story is NOT for kids. It is sexual -which is why it is rated M- and it has very dark themes. (Similar to my story 'Nothing')**

**_Prologue_  
**

It was a cold night. The wind howled around, freezing Phineas to the bone. He shivered, and pulled his jacket closer to his body as he hurried down the street.

"Dammit Candace" he cursed as he neared his sister "why can't you meet inside stores or coffee shops like normal people?!"

She turned to face him and sighed

"I need to tell you something, and I didn't want to be overheard"

"Well what is it? you sounded panicked on the phone"

She sighed, and linked her arm through his, resting her head gently on his shoulder. He squeezed her arm comfortingly and she sighed

"I-" she broke off when a branch cracked behind them

She spun around, warily examining the dark park.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed

"I did" he confirmed quietly, warily eying his surroundings

She gave a tug on his arm and pulled him, speeding up their pace.

"Hurry" she whispered, and he heard the panic in her voice

He sped up his pace, and there was a creak behind them, followed by another snapping branch. They spun around and the swings were swinging... but there was no breeze in the sheltered hollow in which they sat.

"Seriously Phineas, I'm getting creeped out. Hurry" she begged, fear making her eyes water

He wrapped his arms securely around her, and sped up to the point they were practically running. Heavy footfalls sounded behind them, signalling they were being followed.  
Several figures stepped out of the shadows in front of them, and Candace shrieked in fright.

Phineas held her closer, using his body to shield her.

"P-Phineas" she breathed

The figures approached them, and they turned to run in a different direction. Their way was barred by more figures, and Candace was grabbed. She shrieked as she was pulled away from her brother.

"Phineas!" she wailed

"Candace!" he screamed, and ran in her direction, only to be grabbed from behind. There was a low hiss and many hungry snarls, and Phineas screamed, and heard Candace shrieking before everything went black.


	2. You're a-!

"Ferb? Ferb what's going on?" Phineas asked in false panic as his brother circled an angry werewolf

The wolf snarled angrily, and narrowed it's eyes at Phineas, and Phineas pretended to be horrified and hid behind Ferb

"Ferb what's going on?!" he hissed frantically

The wolf snarled, and Ferb pushed Phineas back slightly, and snarled at the wolf

"You're not going to touch him"

The wolf backed up a pace, then lunged forward snarling. Ferb met him in the air with a snarl and Phineas watched in a horrified silence as his brother exploded out of his clothing into a werewolf.

"Oh god" Phineas breathed, pushing himself backward on the ground, away from the snarling beasts

He scrambled frantically to his feet and fled, cautious to stay at a human pace, and screamed

"Guys!?"

Baljeet, Candace and Buford were instantly at his side and Phineas froze

"G-Guys Ferb's a- Ferb's- he's- he's a- a-" he choked

"A wolf" they breathed in shock

Phineas turned and faced the fighting animals and saw the blackish green wolf, whom he assumed was Ferb, pin the other down and bight it's neck fiercely.

The other squealed and Ferb released him, and backed away, and they watched as he slowly returned to being human.

The other wolf snarled and mimicked him, revealing he was the same age as them with black hair, and deep blackish eyes.

"Are you really that blind!? Can't you smell it on him!" he snarled furiously

"What are you talking about" Ferb spat

"You're a traitor. You chose one of them, over your own kind!" he snarled, and exploded into a werewolf. Ferb didn't have time to do anything as the wolf lunged at him.

Phineas was immediately there and punched the wolf in the face as it neared his brother, sending it flying away in a different direction.

"Phineas-" Ferb choked and stared open mouthed as Phineas turned to face him. Their eyes met and they searched each others, longing for answers "-you're a-" he couldn't bring himself to say it

"Vampire" he said calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" they both demanded frantically after a moment of silence "I was scared! Scared of what!? Scared you would hate me!"

They both fell silent and stared at the other, and the other three approached, keeping a wary distance from Ferb.

Ferb looked at them, frowning slightly

"Guys I'm not going to hurt you. I'm still Ferb"

The other three shook their heads, and Phineas remained perfectly still

"No. This... This changes everything Ferb" Phineas breathed

"What? Why?" Ferb demanded even though he knew very well why everything was messed up. Regret stabbed at his heart. If only he hadn't brought Phineas here- His thoughts were interrupted by Phineas

"Why!" Phineas asked incredulously "You know why! We are natural enemies Ferb! We are supposed to kill each other! We can't trust you-"

"You trusted me before!" Ferb said angrily, the hair on the back of his neck rising

"Yes! Before we knew! This changes everything!" Phineas replied, tears filling his eyes

"Phin-" Ferb began

"Don't I just-" he stopped as he choked on a sob "why did it have to be you?"

"Phineas I'm sorry I-" he was cut off again

"I can't- I..." he broke down in tears, and Candace was immediately by his side and hugged him gently, the other two stood on either side of them, ready for an attack.

"Guys I'm not going to jump any of you!" Ferb said exasperatedly, his eyes narrowing

"It's your natural instinct to jump us. We can't trust you" Buford replied coldly

"Guys I'm sorry. I didn't want this! I didn't want to join them!" Ferb said desperately, tugging his hand through his shaggy green hair

Phineas stared at him in silence for a moment. Ferb's eyes seemed to plead with him. Please. I won't hurt you! They screamed. He gently pushed away from Candace and took a step towards Ferb. The others moved to follow and he signalled them to wait, and approached Ferb slowly. They moved again, and he waved them off, muttering something under his breath that only they heard. They stepped back warily, on their guard ready to charge Ferb if he made one wrong move.

Phineas took Ferb's hands gently in his own; Ferb squeezed them softly before Phineas leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently. Ferb's hands freed themselves from Phineas' and wrapped around the redhead, pulling him closer. Phineas' hands fisted into Ferbs hair and the tears in his eyes overflowed, flowing down his cheeks and mixing with Ferbs.

"I love you" he whispered when they parted, and felt Candace's arm clamp down on his own

"I love you-" Ferb stopped when Phineas and the others disappeared, leaving a few leaves blowing in the breeze "-to" he finished his sentence and sighed, then changed into a wolf and dashed into the forest.


	3. Get Away From Him!

Phineas watched his brother turn and dash into the forest with a sigh after completing his thought, and reached longingly towards him, before busting into tears.

Candace hugged him securely once again, and he struggled out of her arms

"Don't touch me" he sobbed

"it's for the best man" Buford said quietly

Baljeet softly agreed, and Phineas ignored them as best as he could.

"I should have been able to smell it on him!" he wailed "I shouldn't have let myself fall for him!"

"he was around humans too much-" Buford began but Phineas cut him off

"shut up SHUT UP!" he exclaimed and ran as fast as he could away from them. Candace moved to follow, but Buford stopped her

"let him go. He needs to be alone"

Candace sighed and nodded

"come on guys, we have some work to do"

The other two nodded and they all dashed into the forest, going the way Ferb had.  
When he was sure they weren't following him, Phineas slowed his pace to a brisk walk.

"what did I do to deserve this heartache?" he asked "I'm a good-" he broke off his thought when he heard a pain filled howl

He immediately sped to the location of the howl, and screamed in horror when he saw Candace, Buford, and Baljeet all attacking a wolf. A greenish black wolf.

"what are you doing!?" he wailed and raced forward, and pulled Candace off Ferb.

She struggled and he tossed her as far away as he could, and Buford dove at him. He dove and met him in mid air, tackling the bully to the ground. Phineas growled furiously as Buford flipped them over and pinned him down. Summoning up all of his energy her put his feet against Buford's chest and pushed. Buford flew away, smashing into a tree and snapping it in half.  
Candace dove for him again and he grabbed her arms, whirled him around, and flung her in the same path as Buford, and she smashed into him, sending them both skidding back into another tree. He spun around and glared at Baljeet. He dove at the Indian, pinning him to the ground by his throat.

"get away from him" he snarled

Baljeet nodded and Phineas released him, and the Indian grabbed Candace and Buford before fleeing as fast as he could.  
"This isn't over!" Candace screamed as she was dragged away  
Phineas snorted and looked up to face the wolf, whom was whimpering and tenderly licking his arm.

Phineas approached Ferb slowly, and reached out, letting his hand rest gently on his back. Ferb leapt away and spun around, hackles raised, teeth bared, ready to attack. However, as soon as he recognized the vampire before him as Phineas, he stopped his instincts in their tracks and slumped to the ground in pain. Phineas hurried back over to the wolfs side and winced when he saw how much blood they had drawn with their attacks.

"oh, Ferb" he whispered softly, stroking his hand over the wolfs head gently.

Ferb whimpered and rested his head on Phineas' lap, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll take care of you" Phineas whispered, gently running his fingers through Ferb's soft fur

Ferb seemed to hesitate and Phineas looked down at him, love in his eyes and the wolf nodded slightly

"I promise" Phineas murmured

Ferb nodded gently again and Phineas watched in silence as the face in his lap slowly became human, until he was finally staring into the eyes of the man he loved.

Phineas sighed and brushed the green bangs out of Ferb's eyes, tears filling his eyes. A tear slipped off and landed on Ferbs cheek, and he muttered an apology and wiped it off.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered repeatedly

Ferb shook his head weakly

"there's nothing to be sorry for" he assured the redhead

"yes there is. It's my fault you're like this" Phineas whimpered

Ferb shook his head again

"I don't blame you, Phineas"

"you should" Phineas mumbled and gently picked Ferb up

He began running as fast as he could, cradling him to his chest. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and hissed angrily when a strong smell hit his nose.

"We're being followed" Ferb weakly pointed out

"I know" Phineas whispered, and as they broke free of the forest they realized they had been herded there by Buford. Candace and Baljeet stepped out of the shadows, slowly approaching the two boys, and Phineas glared defiantly at all of them.

"what is wrong with you guys!?" he demanded angrily, pleased when his voice didn't crack

"we were trying to protect you" Candace replied "we didn't want you to get hurt!"

"and you thought that by killing the man I love I wouldn't get hurt!?" he asked incredulously

Buford shrugged

"we figured letting him live would cause you more pain than him dying"

Phineas glared at them all with hate in his deep blue eyes

"what is wrong with you! Honestly! Ferb is your friend, guys, and Candace he's your brother!"

Candace shook her head slowly, and said

"my brother died when he was bitten"

The other two were nodding in agreement, and she stepped forward

"hand him over Phineas, it's the only way"

He shook his head and held Ferb closer

"no it's not! I love him! I'm not letting you have him!"

"Phin you can give him to us, or we can take him by force" Candace said, waving out a few other vampires; Suzy, Jenny, and Coltrane.

"face it Phin, there's no other way. Now give him to us"

Phineas shook his head, but Ferb slowly released himself from his brothers arms. He cupped his cheeks softly, and said

"Phin they're right"

"no, Ferb. I can't loose you"

"I can't watch you get hurt because of me" Ferb whispered, and pressed their lips together softly. Phineas immediately clutched him closer and when they parted said

"I love you"

"I love you to" Ferb whispered before releasing the vampire and beginning to approach Candace. She smiled wickedly and pointed at him

Suzy began to advance on Ferb, and he couldn't help the weak whimper of fear that escaped him. He closed his eyes in submission, turning his head away. Just before she reached him a stake was shoved through her heart. She looked down at her chest, tears springing to her eyes as she felt her knees begin to give out. Phineas stood his ground, staring coldly at the girl as she collapsed, then raised his gaze.  
Ferb opened his eyes when he heard a body hit the ground, expecting to see Phineas, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the redhead crouched in front of him, a stake in each hand. A furious snarl escaped the redhead.  
Candace snarled and pointed again and Jenny moved towards them, and he shifted and the stake plunged through her heart as she sprung. She stared up at him, pain in her eyes, and he stared coldly back before letting her drop to the ground. Finally Coltrane sprung, and he stabbed him through the gut and pulled him up so his mouth was at his ear

"I'm not killing you, because Stacy loves you and I respect that. But as soon as this stake is removed from your gut, you're going to leave. Got it?" he hissed

Coltrane nodded and Phineas pulled the stake out of him, and the other boy immediately fled.

"you killed your own kind. For one of THEM!" Candace shrieked

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOUR OWN BROTHERS!" Phineas screamed defiantly

Candace glared at him as he whirled around and picked up Ferb

"you'll regret this" she snarled

Phineas didn't reply, he simply turned on his heel and sped away as fast as he could.


	4. Red Eyes

Phineas didn't slow his pace at all, and ran for quite some time. He went straight to the beach, and laid Ferb down on the cool white sand. The werewolf coughed and smiled up at the redhead, who's face was screaming panic. More tears filled his eyes and slipped off

"are you okay? Are you hurt any more? Any broken bones?" he asked anxiously, trying to hide his distress

Ferb laughed gently and shook his head, reaching up to cup one of Phineas' cheeks with his hand

"relax Phin, I heal fast" he assured him gently

Phineas nodded and forced himself to relax, sitting back and putting Ferb's head in his lap. They waited in silence, Phineas waiting for Ferb to finish healing, and Ferb unsure what to say. He finally opened his mouth to speak, and Phineas cut him off

"never do that again. Ever" he said, his voice taking on a demanding tone. In spite of himself, his voice wavered

Ferb shook his head, still too weak to sit up

"I can't make that promise. If I can save your life by giving up mine, I will"

"don't say that" Phineas whispered brokenly, moving away from Ferb's head and moving to straddle the wolf

"but it's true" Ferb murmured, gently rubbing his thumb across Phineas' cheek.

Phineas leaned down slowly, seeking Ferb's soft lips. Ferb stared at him in silence, his eyes saying that everything was up to Phineas.

"You" he stated, and got what he desired when Ferb launched his head up to connect their lips.

He deepened the kiss and pulled Ferb closer with a moan; Ferb broke the kiss very suddenly by pushing on Phineas' chest gently.

"are you sure you want to risk it?" he asked "I mean... If we get too... You know..." his cheeks were a furious red "Uhm... Frantic or whatever... We could kill each other. If either-"

Phineas placed his finger over Ferb's lips to silence him, and nodded

"I trust you" he whispered "I know the risks. I still want to do this" he paused "I trust you" he said again

"I... I trust you to" Ferb replied softly, staring into Phineas' eyes. Phineas smiled and leaned down to capture Ferb's lips with his own once again.

Phineas gently trailed his hands down Ferb's neck, and began unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it down his arms while kissing his chest gently. He licked gently up his chest, loving the taste. It was so... Ferb...

Ferb moaned quietly, arching his back slightly, and Phineas left a throbbing red hickey at the base of his neck, being careful to control the urge to sink his teeth into Ferb's warm skin. He could hear Ferb's heartbeat, the organ pounding in his chest. With the flick of his wrist, Phineas could have it ripped out, and feast on Ferb's bloody remains.

Phineas shuddered in disgust and moved away from Ferb, panic flaring up in his eyes. Ferb immediately caught on and sat up, cupping Phineas' cheeks in his hands

"Hey" he whispered "It's okay. You won't hurt me. I trust you"

Phineas hesitated, and after a bit more persuasion from Ferb he continued his earlier actions.

Phineas trailed his fingers down Ferb's chest once again, and began fumbling with his belt buckle. When he succeeded in unhooking it, he unbuttoned Ferb's pants; sliding them down his long legs. He gripped Ferb's boxers next, and gently tugged them down, before kissing gently back up Ferb's legs.

Ferb finally gave up, and flipped Phineas over. He all but ripped the redheads shirt off, and began kissing down the boys chest. Phineas moaned and arched his back as Ferb copied his earlier motions; slowly licking up his chest. Ferb was more hurried then Phineas; showing how desperate he was, which excited Phineas. Phineas was unsure whether to panic or be excited. However, when he heard a soft whisper from Ferb, all of his doubts were washed away.

"I love you" Ferb whispered against the redheads flaming skin

"I love you too" Phineas replied shakily with a smile

Both boys had identical grins on their faces; when Ferb finally had Phineas completely naked, he pressed their lips together, leaving their bodies apart. Phineas shifted his legs, and wrapped them around Ferb's waist, pulling him against him. They both moaned at the contact, and Phineas choked out

"p-please... F-Ferb"

Ferb pressed their lips together and shifted his position slightly, before breaking the kiss.  
"ready?" he asked

Phineas nodded

"Yes" he choked out, his chest heaving from the sensation of being in this situation with Ferb; something he had dreamed of for years yet never believed would actually happen.

Ferb slowly wriggled his way into Phineas, grunting slightly at the resistance. He reached up and stroked his thumb over Phineas' cheek, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and eyelids

"relax a bit Phin" he cooed

Phineas took a few deep breaths, and Ferb pushed a bit harder before he was completely enveloped by Phineas, causing the fire in his gut to spill over and travel frantically throughout his body.

He moaned and hunched over, bracing himself by putting a hand on either side of Phineas' body.

"o-okay" Phineas moaned when he had adjusted to the feeling

Ferb shifted out slightly, and thrust fiercely back in.

"oh god!" Phineas moaned, his back arching and head tossing back, a torrent of pleasure rushing through his body and making him feel like every part of him was a live wire, and a touch in the right -or was it wrong?- place would make him explode.

"ooh god" Ferb moaned, substantially quieter than Phineas

Ferb repeated his motion, and Phineas moaned and dug his fingers into the ground frantically, and Ferb began to thrust in a steady rhythm. Phineas panted frantically, his irises turning red with desire and he sealed them shut, hoping Ferb wouldn't notice.

"your eyes" Ferb panted

"just something that happens" Phineas panted, struggling to speak coherently, his mind foggy. The only thing he could process was the pleasure he was receiving, and he never wanted it to stop "when vampires have sex they usually bite the partner-" he choked and moaned, his back arching off the ground "-and they bight back. It's a way to say they belong to each other"

Ferb thrust harder and Phineas' moans raised in volume as he cried out in ecstasy. Ferb leaned down so his teeth were at Phineas' neck and said

"bite me"

"wha-what?" Phineas gasped

"bite me. I'll bight back without drawing blood and it'll be fine" Ferb rasped as a shudder of pleasure overtook him

"are you sure?" Phineas choked out as he leaned up slightly

Ferb nodded and Phineas hesitated before sinking his teeth into Ferb's warm neck, just as Ferb did the same to him, just without drawing blood. Phineas moaned and a shudder of joy rippled through him, and Ferb was overwhelmed by the feeling of being bit during sex. It was... Astounding. He moaned into Phineas' neck and Phineas pulled away and tossed his head back in ecstasy, his arms giving out, which caused him to fall backwards onto the ground, his back arching to a level he never thought possible.

"oh god. Oh god. oh Ferb... Oh FERB!" he exclaimed

Ferb offered his neck to Phineas once again, this time leaning down to Phineas' level, and they both bit down again. Waves of joy shot through them, and they released each others necks and exclaimed in joy as they climaxed.


End file.
